revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll
Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll (鬼紅忍絵巻 -おにくれないにんえまき Onikurenai Nin Emaki) is a song by Rinmeikan Girls School, from the single Try Being a Butterfly. Tracklist # Try Being a Butterfly (蝶になってみませんか Chō ni Natte Mimasen ka) # Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll (鬼紅忍絵巻 -おにくれないにんえまき- Onikurenai Nin Emaki) # Discovery! (Rinmeikan Ver.) (ディスカバリー！（凛明館Ver.）) # Try Being a Butterfly (蝶になってみませんか)［Instrumental］ # Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll (鬼紅忍絵巻 -おにくれないにんえまき-)［Instrumental］ Music Production *'Vocals:' Reo Kurachi as Fumi Yumeoji, Risa Tsumugi as Rui Akikaze *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Jun Tamura *'Arrangement:' Jun Tamura Lyrics Kanji= • ( / ) 覚悟　思いいかほどかを ( / ) さらば時代よ　いろはにほへと 大輪の華は咲く 命はかなし　別れはかなし 懐に隠したこの心 裂くは手裏剣　あさきゆめみじ 風になり土になり いつか忍ばぬ誠の思い　届くならば ( / ) 光る刃　向き合う影 ( / ) さらば時代よ　いろはにほへと どちらの影が消える 命はかなし　別れはかなし ただ一つ迷いのなきように 裂くは手裏剣　あさきゆめみじ 滴り落ちる紅 狐に雨か　鬼の命か　その二つか ( / ) さらば時代よ　いろはにほへと 大輪の華は咲く 命はかなし　別れはかなし 懐に隠したこの心 裂くは手裏剣　あさきゆめみじ 風になり土になり いつか忍ばぬ誠の思い　届くならば |-| Rōmaji= • ( / ) kakugo　omoi ika hodo ka o ( / ) saraba jidai yo　iro wa ni ho e to dairin no hana wa saku inochi hakanashi　wakare wa kanashi futokoro ni kakushita kono kokoro saku wa shuriken asaki yumemiji kaze ni nari tsuchi ni nari itsuka shinobanu makoto no omoi todoku naraba ( / ) hikaru yaiba muki au kage ( / ) saraba jidai yo　iro wa ni ho e to dochira no kage ga kieru inochi hakanashi　wakare wa kanashi tada hitotsu mayoi no naki yō ni saku wa shuriken asaki yumemiji shitatari ochiru kurenai kitsune ni ame ka oni no inochi ka sono futatsu ka ( / ) saraba jidai yo　iro wa ni ho e to dairin no hana wa saku inochi hakanashi　wakare wa kanashi futokoro ni kakushita kono kokoro saku wa shuriken asaki yumemiji kaze ni nari tsuchi ni nari itsuka shinobanu makoto no omoi todoku naraba |-| English= • ( / ) Are you ready? ( / ) When the time for farewells comes, although their scent will linger on The flowers shall wondrously bloom Life is ceaseless, and departures are woeful I'd kept my heart hidden away in my pocket Just as the shuriken cleaves through the world of shallow dreams, Into the wind or into the soil, Perhaps someday my sincere, unshrouded feelings shall reach you ( / ) The edge of our blades shine, two shadows opposing each other ( / ) When the time for farewells comes, although its scent will linger on Whose is the disappearing shadow? Life is ceaseless, and departures are woeful In order to get rid of this single doubt Just as the shuriken cleaves through the world of shallow dreams, The scarlet trickles, splattering down; Is it the fox's rain, is it the demon's life? Is it both, perhaps? ( / ) When the time for farewells comes, although their scent will linger on The flowers shall wondrously bloom Life is ceaseless, and departures are woeful I'd kept my heart hidden away in my pocket Just as the shuriken cleaves through the world of shallow dreams, Into the wind or into the soil, Perhaps someday my sincere, unshrouded feelings shall reach you Trivia * The lines "いろはにほへと ('Although their scent will linger on')" and "あさきゆめみじ ('Through the world of shallow dreams')" are taken from Iroha, a traditional poem known for being a pangram that was frequently used as a method of ordering kana up until the 19th century. * The line "狐に雨か ('Is it the fox's rain')" may be a reference to kitsune no yomeiri (fox's wedding), as when understood as a sunshower, one of the myths surrounding them talks of tears spilled on happy days. Category:Discography:Rinmeikan Girls School Category:Music